


Abandoned

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Abandoned Works, Angst, Collections - Freeform, Fluff, I will Not be updating any of these fics, M/M, Smut, Unedited/Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: This is a collection of abandoned works for the nu'est fandom. All of these are fics I haven't updated or even looked at in months toyears. So don't get attached to any of these, I decided because I put the work into them and they would just be deleted otherwise...I may as well share with everyone.These will not be updated ever. They're being postedas is, meaning no edits have been done, weird sentences or whatever will be in the writing still. If anyone is inspired by these and decide to write their own versions, please do tag me so I can read them :DAll rating beyond the T rating will be marked in the titles. E - Explicit, M - Mature. Warnings and tags will be marked in the chapter summaries, yah know the drill.





	1. Sirens (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created: September 2017 
> 
> Jonghyun gets attacked by a siren wearing Minhyun's face.  
>  **Warnings: smut, dubious consent**

Minhyun looking at Jonghyun after the attack and asking where he was going since they were cleaning up. Jonghyun blushing and sputters out some random lame excuse about being called by the captain tryna run up on deck, when Minhyun grabs him and leans him against the main pole and Jonghyun starts breathing heavier out of shock/nervousness when Minhyun suddenly is kissing him, pushing his hands under his shirt and knee between his thighs. Jonghyun wrapping his arms around his shoulders kissing back deeply as Minhyun slips his tongue into his mouth. Jonghyun jumping at a gunshot and looks over to see Minhyun holding a pistol and the thing he was just kissing on the ground back in its true form. Jonghyun staring off when Minhyun cups half his face as he kicks the siren away.

"Bugi, you okay? Talk to me..." Jonghyun suddenly crying cause he didnt realize how vulnerable he was to sirens and then the boy of said vulnerablity just Saved him and had to see him making out with a doppelgänger. Minhyun pulls him into a hug and shushes him before scooping him up and heading up on deck and to their bunks so he can rest.

"Get some sleep bugi... its alright." Jonghyun not making eye contact with him and rolling over to sleep as Minhyun pats his hip and walks off to dispose of the siren in the basement. Jonghyun laying in bed trying to ignore the side effects of the siren. His entire body burning from need and because of the effects he can tell more sirens are nearby, probably smelling him and his vulnerablity of course. Jonghyun shakily getting up to warn the crew when the door slams open, a few sirens standing in front of him smiling.

"My, my, my. You smell delicious, would you like us to get rid of that burning for you?" Jonghyun watching as the main one shifts into another doppelgänger of Minhyun. Grabbing his chin as Jonghyun leans against the far wall.

"Well leave your love for him, dont worry. He can even watch if he'd like." Jonghyun gasping and dropping to his hands and knees panting; the burning stronger than before. Jonghyun looking up through lidded eyes at the fake and nods.

"As long as you only get rid of the burning." The siren laughs and nods, pulling him up on his feet before stripping him. Jonghyun subconsciously trying to cover himself when hes suddenly pinned spread eagle against the wall. Jonghyun moaning out as the fake Minhyun begins kissing and licking and biting everywhere. His body shaking and dick dripping precum, the fake Minhyun three fingers deep inside him by the time he hears his name shouted. The two sirens at the door stopping the real Minhyun as the fake one thrusts inside him. Jonghyun crying out and cumming once right away, moaning Minhyuns name in an incoherent babble as hes fucked senseless. Drooling after a few thrusts, the siren kisses him and Jonghyun cries out cumming twice more, the siren cumming as well before she drops him on the floor. Jonghyun shaking and giving small twitches from his post orgasms. The fake Minhyun leaning down and kissing him once more.

"Your lust should be all gone. Enjoy building it up again." Jonghyun weakly looking at them before the shift back and disappear. The real Minhyun standing in the doorway, shutting the door as he leaves. Jonghyun watching before he bitterly laughs. Of course hed leave then. Trying to make it to his bunk, when the door opens and shuts again. Suddenly gasping when he feels the cold towel against his skin as the real Minhyun cleaned him and the floor up. Helping him redress before getting him into the bed. Jonghyun still dazed from the orgasms as he watches Minhyun.

"Whyd you do it..."

"Burning...e-everywhere." Minhyun blinked, how could he forget the side effects of the sirens kiss? He has read about it before. Jonghyun glancing at him frowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my twitter [here](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) if you wanna follow for future fic updates or to just shout at me about things, DMs are open. or you can yell at me anonymous on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Knkfeya) :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, they motivate me **_greatly_**. If I dont get them, I think you don't like my writing :(


	2. New job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minki's boyfriend signed him up for a figure drawing class without telling him he's the nude model so he makes Jonghyun go too. Jonghyun meets a cutie and gets hired by the teacher as a nude model.
> 
> Created: September 2017

"It's Not funny Jonghyun!" Jonghyun covered his mouth as he laughed, his best friend and roommate teling him what his boyfriend had done. It was their anniversary last week, while Jonghyun had no clue had those two managed to stay together for an entire year surprised him all by itself; however, it turned out Minkis boyfriend was more ridiculous than he was.

"He really didnt tell you youd be the model?"

"No!" Jonghyun laughed more and fell over. Aron, Minkis boyfriend, had signed him up for a figure drawing class, which Minki thought was sweet as he was a fashion major and could use the practice. When he arrived it turned out, Aron had left out one important detail. Minki was to be the nude model. Of course, it came as a shock to him and Minki swore he'd kill Aron later, but he was ready and posed anyhow. Jonghyun kept laughing as he imaged the kind of death Minki had planned for Aron, that is until Minki leaned to him and smirked looking him over.

"You're coming tonight." Jonghyun blinked, his laughter dying in his throat.

"Im what?" Minki grinned.

"Coming tonight. They need a second model anyway, besides theyll pay and theres a cute boy I saw." Jonghyun frowned and shook his head. Even partial nudity was out of Jonghyuns comfort zone, Minki hadnt even seen him topless in their own dorm room.

"Please. I know youll have fun! Its easy money too."Jonghyun groaned, Minki adding if he doesn't do this hell hide all of his electronics. Jonghyun glares and nods before turning back to his desk.

"Fine. Get out I need to try and finish this essay." Minki kissed his cheek and hopped off the bed, mentioning hell come back in to get him around 6:30. Jonghyun glanced at the clock, 5:32. He had an hour. When 6:30 rolled around he saved his work to his favorite website, giving him access to write on his phone as wel knowing he'd probably have a little bit of down time. Minki looking at Jonghyuns clothes and pouting; black vans, black skinny jeans and a baggy light blue shirt that said 'Save the Sea Turtles' on it.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Jonghyun gave him a look and nodded.

"It doesnt matter what I wear. I have to be naked remember?" Minki chuckles and nods, mumbling about how thats a good point and they head off. Jonghyun fidgeting nonstop during the walk over. Minki wanders off to find the director as Jonghyun clings to the robe Minki had given him when they walked in. The director coming over to look him over, a frown on her face as she took in his appearance. She should be glad he's not in sweats like most days off.

"You'll do for tonight I guess." Jonghyun pouted and got changed, tugging the robe tight against him as he walked out, Minki dropping his robe and posing easily. Jonghyun on the other hand glanced at the students on his side and frowned a tiny bit.

"How do you want me to pose?" Jonghyun glanced at them, beginning to panic when a boy with fluffy black hair and glasses smiled softly at him, giving directions on how to sit.

"Sit down, take your robe off your upper body and lean back on your elbows. You'll stay covered that way too." Jonghyun did as the boy told him to and found it comfortable, as he looked out the window for the pose. It was nearly sunset, pinks and oranges filling the sky. He smiled a bit and continued to go into his own little world as the students sketched him for an hour. Once finished, he and Minki headed back to get dressed, as he walked out the director approached him and smiled.

"You did wonderfully. Some of the students requested you comeback so youre welcome back if youd like." Jonghyun nodded a bit and looked at Minki when she smiled and walked off.

"What just happned?"

"You just got hired as a nude model." Minki laughed and Jonghyun shoved him a bit till Minki nudged him and whispered,

"That's the boy I mentioned. He looks cuter today." Jonghyun turning a bit to glance, eyes widening as he turns back. The boy, that had been giving Jonghyun directions earlier, had been staring at Jonghyun as he packed his items. Minki nudging him like a fool.

"Go on." Jonghyun whined softly and shook his head not wanting to when Minki grinned and ran off.

"Minki?! Wha-" He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, looking directly at someones throat before looking up. It was the boy.

"Hi, I'm Minhyun. Sorry if uh, this is direct, I wanted to know if you wanted to get drinks." He paused and made a face, Jonghyun smiled softly.

"Wait, not drinks! A movie. Yeah, I don't drink I dont know why I offered that." Jonghyun smiled softly at the nervousness he had and nodded.

"I don't drink either, I'm a lightweight. But a movie sounds great. I'm Jonghyun by the way." Minhyun smiled and took his hand to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Jonghyun." He smiled and glanced over at Minki who was acting bored by the door and sighed taking out his phone.

"Can I get your number so we can decide a time? I have an essay due tonight." Minhyun nodded and took his phone tapping in his name and number.

"What's your major?" Jonghyun smiled and looked at his shirt then back up.

"Marine biology." Minhyun glanced at the shirt and grinned before laughing.

"I should have figured. I think your friends bored so I'll let you go, goodnight." He smiled and closed up his portfolio case and headed out, giving a small nod to Minki on the way out. Jonghyun sitting on the pedestal he had just sat for an hour and laughed a bit. Minki looking at him confused.

"Whats with you? Im hungry cmon."

"He asked Me on the date before I could even say hi." Minki laughed and grinned at him nudging his arm once he stands.

"See, arent you glad you came with? Too bad about your outfit though..."

"He liked the shirt..." Minki makes a face and shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my twitter [here](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) if you wanna follow for future fic updates or to just shout at me about things, DMs are open. or you can yell at me anonymous on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Knkfeya) :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, they motivate me **_greatly_**. If I dont get them, I think you don't like my writing :(


	3. What I can Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren! Aron wants Minki but Minki doesn't want him, at least in a romantic sense, so Aron will take what he can get. 
> 
> **Warnings: quick smut**  
> 
> Created: Oct 2017

Aron groaned as he sunk into Minki, the younger gripping at the tops of the stalls, one leg hiked up on the support bar as Aron started to fuck him. Minki gasping and biting his lip to keep quiet, this wasnt the first time, nor would it be the last, that they fucked in a public bathroom before a performance. This was the slowest though, which pissed Minki off a bit, the youger reaching back to smack at his hyung.

"Go faster dammit." Aron resting his forehead on Minkis shoulder as he thrusts faster, Minki crying out before he brings the back of his hands to his mouth, Arons hand slipping around his thigh and wrapping around his dick stroking in time with his thrusts. In no time Minki lolls his head back and cries out, moaning as he cums. Aron pulling out and stroking himself into the toilet in front of them. Both panting as they give themselves a moment. Aron stepping back and cleanig up before tucking himself back into his dress pants. Minki eases his leg down and cleans himself and his mess up, pulling his dress pants back on before turning to look at Aron. He pats his cheek and smiles.

"Thanks hyung." Aron nods and they head out, they grab snacks on the way back to pretend they were deciding the whole time. This was routine. Minki knew about Arons huge crush on him, so Minki had made a deal with him; Aron could fuck him but it was by his request. If Aron was in a mood, it didnt matter, it had to be Minki. Any position or location Aron had to get Minki off as quick as possible so they didnt get caught and No kissing. Aron hated that rule. He really liked Minki and while he definitely didnt mind the sex aspect, he really wanted to feel Minkis lips against his own though. They shared a room lately and tonight Aron decided hed do things his way. As Minki climbed into bed beside him he looked at him, Minki smiling as he laid down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my twitter [here](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) if you wanna follow for future fic updates or to just shout at me about things, DMs are open. or you can yell at me anonymous on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Knkfeya) :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, they motivate me **_greatly_**. If I dont get them, I think you don't like my writing :(


	4. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun wanders to Nu'ests waiting room during his Wanna one promotions and Jonghyun makes him take a nap since he looks exhausted. The others tell Jonghyun he needs to confess and he never does. 
> 
> Created: Nov 2017

They finally had another concert together, Minhyun spent no time wandering to Nuests waiting room and pouts as Jonghyun takes one look at him and frowns. The dark circles under his eyes are covered with make up but he can see how exhausted he is, immediately moving to the couch, dragging Minhyun with him as he pats his thigh.

"Lay down." Minhyun sighing knowing itll be pointless to fight him on it so he does, resting his cheek on his thigh and yawning almost right away.

"Take a nap. We have about two hours before either of us go on...so rest." Minhyun goes to protest as Jonghyun begins carding his fingers through Minhyuns hair and he melts, nuzziling his face against Jonghyuns stomach as he falls asleep quickly. Jonghyun smiling softly at his sleeping friend. The other three frowning at them.

"Were going to have to make sure he sleeps for like a week when he returns..." Minki mentions, Jonghyun sighs and nods.

"If he doesn't faint first. None of us are used to this, look at his cheeks." Jonghyun stroking his finger across them giving a sad look.

"I wish he could come home already..." The three nod in agreement and Jonghyun sighs softly leaning back a bit as Minhyun sleeps. Minki suddenly asking,

"When he comes back are you gonna stop being a..." he looks at Aron,

"what did you call him?"

"A chicken shit?" Minki nods and grins at Jonghyun,

"Stop being a chicken shit and confess?" Jonghyuns eyes widen as he glances down.

"Hes right here."

"You know hes dead to the world or he would have woken up by now, seriously though bugi...no harm would come of it." Minki pouts at him.

"Except rejection and awkwardness." The three laugh, laughing harder when they see their manager trying to hide his laugh.

"Even Manager hyung! Wed say do it now...but youre too chicken." Dongho adds in, adding to the conversation for the first time.

"Why would I do it Now?" Aron chuckles

"Give him about a year to absorb the confession." Jonghyun shakes his head grumbling at them as he strokes Minhyuns hair, the singer still sleeping, exhausted as hell. Around two hours later, Jonghyun lightly shakes him.

"Cmon emperor hwang, wake up, your subjects need your appearance." Minhyun grumbling, buring his face against his stomach.

"Not funny. I want to sleep."

"No, cmon. Your manager will come looking for you...get up and go back." Minhyun sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"I dont want to..."

"Too bad. You can text us later." Minhyun standing as he stretches and yawns, waving to the other three looking at Jonghyun.

"If you dont reply tonight im spamming you." Jonghyun laughs and nods waving him off. The three motioning to Minhyun to tell him, Jonghyun shaking his head as Minhyuns begins to head out the door, "i cant" he mouths and sighs as Minhyun leaves for who knows how long now.

Six months later, theyre overseas together, most of the idols staying at the same hotel when Minhyun gets a text. 'Jonghyuns in room 536' Being Minhyun and missing his best friend he glances at the bathroom where Jaehwan is showering and grabs his bag, sneaking out and down one floor, finding his room easily as he knocks. Not getting a response he waits and texts Minki, 'Hes not answering' within a few minute Minki is out of his room and comes over, sliding the keycard in grinning.

"Have fun, Dongho is staying in our room so you two can do whatever." He winks and laughs at the redness that appears on the tallers face. An awkward thanks from Minhyun as he takes the spare keycard and goes inside, the sound of water running getting to his ears. He smiles and sets his bag on the chair, he had showered already and was changed into his pajamas so he toes his shoes off and climbs into the slightly messed up bed he figured was Jonghyuns and snuggles the pillow. Eyes closed as he hears the water turn off, listening to the boy dry off, surprised to hear the door open so soon, peeking his eyes open hes surprised more to see Jonghyun in just a towel rumaging through his suitcase, Jonghyun having not noticed him yet.

"How did you forget your clothes?" Jonghyun jumps and gives a small shout as he looks up to see him.

"H-How... what are you doing here?!" Minhyun moves to the edge of the bed grinning.

"I walked here, Minki texted me the room number." Jonghyun sighs and nods, 'that makes sense' he mumbles before heading back into the bathroom, Minhyun watching him disappear as he smiles a bit, fidgeting as he decides if he wants to confess or not. Jonghyun coming back out fully clothed now, a loud squeak coming from him as Minhyun tugs him onto his lap, the smaller boy looking at him surprised and slightly confused, his hands covering Minhyuns on his waist.

"W-Why...?" Minhyun looking at him wanting to say something but lets go, surprised when Jonghyun doesnt scramble away but rather looks a little disappointed as he stands slowly. Minhyun looks up at him standing there and tugs him forward to rest his forehead against his stomach as he hugs his waist. Jonghyun gasping softly but smiles a bit, stroking his hair as he rests his other hand on his shoulder. Minhyun mumbling against his stomach, Jonghyun giving a loud squeal when Minhyun suddenly tosses him on the bed and climbs over him, tickling him and grins at the loud giggles leaving Jonghyun as he tries to squirm away. Of course, Minhyun allows it, grinning at the other as he stands by the bed panting and still smiling widely. A glint in his eyes he hasnt seen in awhile. Jonghyun jumping at him, surprising him as they fall over, Jonghyun straddling him as he tickles Minhyun, the taller laughing hysterically and trying to curl in on himself. Jonghyun pausing long enough for Minhyun to flip them, laughing harder when he moves his hands up slightly and Jonghyun gives a loud squeal, smacking his hands. Minhyun raising an eyebrow at him as he stares.

"What was That?" Jonghyun blushing as he covers his sides.

"I...uh Im more ticklish there I guess?" Minhyun laughs and rolls off him laying on the bed. Eyes shut as he smiles, he had missed this, just goofing off with Jonghyun and laughing so much their sides hurt. Jonghyun looking at him smiling, eyes widening slightly when Minhyun turns his head to look at him, both surprised by the other. Minhyun grins at Jonghyun who suddenly turns away blushing, both of them moving to get comfy in the bed, Jonghyun trying to escape Minhyuns grip when he clings and spoons him, nuzzling his shoulder as Jonghyun reached for the light flipping it off. Getting comfy again as Minhyun ruined it.

"Its nearly 1 in the morning, Min, stop nuzzling me." Minhyun chuckles, very quickly pecking his neck and turning over, Jonghyun touching the spot as he turns over slightly, glancing at the back of Minhyuns head, sighing softly as he turns back over to sleep. The two wake up tangled together, untangling themselves as someone bangs on the door, Jonghyun stumbling out of the bed to peek out before opening it fully. Rubbing his eyes as Jisung barges in.

"Have you seen Mi- Minhyun!" Minhyun groans and tugs the blankets back over his head. Jonghyun apologizing that they overslept.

"I meant to send him back around 9." Jisung sighs, shaking his head.

"Jaehwan told me last night he disappeared. We figured he was with one of you." His eyes wandering to the other bed still fully made then at Jonghyun in amusement, laughing when Jonghyun realizes, his face turning red.

"Okay! Ill get him up and going and send him back shortly!" Jisung laughs and tells them theyre leaving in two hours as he heads out, Jonghyun shoving the door shut sighing before climbing back into bed, flopping onto his stomach. Minhyun moves closer and presses a kiss to his shoulder, before sitting up. Jonghyun glancing at him.

"Six more months Min." Minhyun nods and grabs his clothes to get his shower, turning it on Jonghyun notices the door left open and looks at the clock. It would give them more time together if they showered at the same time. Shaking his body a bit to get rid of his nervousness he knocks on the doorframe, Minhyun, not in the shower yet, looks at him.

"What is it?"

"Uh...c-can we shower t-together? Saves time, we could get a small nap in afterwards." Minhyun nods in disbelief. Jonghyun rarely showed his body, and when he did it was never all of it, though he has seen him naked, its been years. He steps into the shower as Jonghyun gathers his clothes. The shorter boy stripping down and stepping in behind Minhyun who was currently washing his hair. Awkwardly they move spots, Jonghyun sliding by an even more nervous Minhyun who had leaned against the wall trying to make room and gasped as the cold tile. Jonghyun shook his head slightly once wetting it, Jonghyun squealing and moving against Minhyun when the shower temperature changes suddenly, Minhyun laughing loudly as the ice water slowly warms back up. Jonghyun still leaning against him as it does, both realizing and glancing at the other. Jonghyuns face bright red.

"I-Im sorry!" Jonghyun moving back and stepping weird, almost slipping as Minhyun caught him, laughing harder as Jonghyun gets pelted in the face by the water. Minhyun pulling him back up and smiling. They finish up with no more issues and Minhyun lets Jonghyun out first.

"You can get out too. Were already naked, I'm fine."

"You sure? I know you dont like this st- who is it now?" Jonghyun groans, pounding at the door irritating them both as he tugs on the bathrobe and goes out, tugging the door open as Minki barges in next ranting before he pauses and looks at Jonghyun.

"Wheres Minhyun?"

"Hes in the bathroom." Minki eyes his hair and robe then peeks in to see Minhyun drying off and grins.

"You kinky love birds!" Jonghyun hears Minhyun choke in the bathroom as he shakes his head.

"No! No no no. Were not love birds and were not kinky! We didn't do anything." Minki giving him a look.

"Sure. You didnt, and neither of you want to bone the other. Whatever you say. You have 1.5 hours. Might as well explore each other." Minki waving as avoids and dodges Jonghyuns kicks and slaps.

"Get out Minki!" Jonghyun slamming the door as Minki laughs running out and rests against it as Minhyun walks out. Jonghyun rubbing his face. Minhyuns face a bit red as he heard what Minki had said.

"W-What was that about." Jonghyun looking at him shyly.

"M-Minki thinks we should have some fun together... in bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my twitter [here](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) if you wanna follow for future fic updates or to just shout at me about things, DMs are open. or you can yell at me anonymous on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Knkfeya) :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, they motivate me **_greatly_**. If I dont get them, I think you don't like my writing :(


	5. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun says he has someone he likes on tv and Minhyun has a mild panic, texting him from wanna ones dorm about it, Jonghyun replying saying he likes Loves, and asks if he was jealous before joking around with him. 
> 
> Created: Dec 2017

"Recently, theres been someone I like..." Minhyun blinked at the tv screen as it faded to the commercial. Seongwoo giving him a weird look, the expression on Minhyuns face nearly blank before he stands and goes to find his phone on his bed somewhere. He steps around a few things on the floor before flopping onto his bed, sending a text to Jonghyun.

"Someone you like???" Minhyun realizes after he sends it, he's not sure its a topic he can talk about to him. What if he says who or its just a joke? Hell seem jealous. Minhyun groans as his phone chimes.

'Yes. Loves.' Minhyun facepalms and sits up shaking his head as another text came through.

'What did you think huh?' Minhyun blushes and quickly types a question.

'Youd tell me if you actually had feeling for someone right?' Jonghyun replied back almost instantly, a simple three worded text: Of course stupid. Minhyun laughed and walked out to the living room as Jisung entered.

"Is there something we should know about?" Minhyun looks up and gives Jisung a look.

"What?! You looked upset." Minhyun looks at Jisung and shakes his head firmly.

"No, i was confused cause hes my best friend. I didnt think I wouldve had to have found out about my best friends crush via a tv program." They all nod and Minhyun sighs. Jonghyun texting him with a 'Hey' before a slightly larger text came in.

'Why were you so ???? At my comment exactly? You know I would have told you if I actually liked someone. Youre my best friend, youd be first to know. Unless somehow I lose all expectations and fall for you then you wouldnt know. Minki would.' An emoji with a tongue stuck out follows the text and Minhyun blushes brightly as Seongwoo leans over his shoulder.

"Unless....ouch, he called you his last resort." Seongwoo laughs as Minhyun swats at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my twitter [here](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) if you wanna follow for future fic updates or to just shout at me about things, DMs are open. or you can yell at me anonymous on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Knkfeya) :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, they motivate me **_greatly_**. If I dont get them, I think you don't like my writing :(


	6. Letting Go (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun needs a way to relax and let go, he comes across a nondescript site and learns about a place (sex dungeon, dominatrix area, bdsm shop whatever you wanna call it) and goes there. Having a confidential policy for everyone that arrives he fills out the paperwork and goes in, panicking when asked if he wants a female or male worker. He says female and turns out it was a great idea, Hyomin (random name) is great for him, he goes once a month to her and Minhyun decides to follow him one day. Jonghyun calls and asks if he's allowed to bring a friend, he is but the friend must fill out the paperwork too. Minhyun does, confused as hell but staring at everything in the room they're in. Chairs, benches, chains, hooks, a bed, a trunk closed with the label "toys" on the side of it. Hyomin introducing herself to him, Minhyun does eventually join in with the playing.   
> **Warnings: Smut, poorly written mess of smut, some bdsm kind of deals, etc.**
> 
> Created: April 2019

Sometimes, Jonghyun just wanted to let go of his leader expectations. Yes, the members didn't come to him for everything, usually they figured things on their own but they still pushed him to the front and center spotlight when necessary. The stress did push on him a bit. When he searched for relaxation places, he hadnt expected to find a dominatrix place listed. He had panicked and closed out of the browser quickly. As weeks went by, his curiosity got the better of him, searching the site again he ended up calling to make an appointment. Asking their policy on privacy automatically. They assured him that theyve had politicians and even celebrities come to the location. Everything was confidential. It relaxed him a bit but on the day of his appointment he was beyond stressed. Ironic, since the place was supposed to be for relaxing. He dressed up and wandered out walking in circles and zigzagging through the city just in case till he got to the building then nearly ran in out of fear of being spotted. The man at the desk looked up at the bell and then smiled.

"Welcome. Do you have an appointment?" Jonghyun nods and gives the name he scheduled it under. The man winking at him knowing it was fake and probably knowing who he was. He glanced around and noticed no one just sitting in the room.

"Where-" hes cut off by the receptionist.

"All clients are taken to a private room to wash up if wanted and to prepare themselves. First timers are welcome to just sit and relax in the room till they meet their domme to discuss your plans." Jonghyun nods and fills out the papers he has with as little of personal information as possible. Noting it hardly had any except medical history. He was healthy enough. Handing back the papers, the man took them and led him down a hallway that was behind some curtains and Jonghyun nearly left when he caught glance inside one of the rooms. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the room the man took him to.

"You never answered. Do you want a female or male domme? We do have a few of each." Jonghyun looks at him and gives a small shrug.

"I hadnt given that any thought. Whoever you suggest? Ive never done this before." He nods and grins.

"I know just the person. Shell treat you well." Jonghyun gives a small nod and settles on the couch suddenly hoping everything had been cleaned when the man leaves and shuts the door. He shouldnt have come here. All he can think of is someone finding out. What if it got out on the news, that Nuests leader was seen walking into a sex dungeon?! He felt himself start to hyperventilate and tried to take deep breaths. Feeling a hand on his shoulder as well as a soft voice trying to relax him. Jonghyun feels his breathing evening out and glances up at a woman in slightly revealing clothes and heels that he'd probably snap his ankles in in two seconds flat. She smiles at him and introduces herself as Hyomin. Jonghyun nods and thanks her for the water she hands him.

"Your first time here im told?" He nods feeling stupid for working himself into a panic attack over this.

"You can relax. I know quite a few singers that have been here. Your identity and everything is private and hidden, no one will know." Jonghyun pales a bit at her calling him out as a singer but nods anyway. She sits beside him and pats his knee.

"You understand you can leave at any time correct?" He nods.

"I want to stay for my whole appointment. It took me weeks to actually schedule it. I need something to take the stress off." Hyomin laughs and nods before standing and moving across the room. Jonghyun watches and tries not to stare much. More amazed at her walking in the heels. He thinks that Minki would immediately ask her to teach him to wear those and chuckles a bit to himself. She walks back and sits with her own glass of water.

"What kind of things do you enjoy?" Jonghyun stares ahead realizing he didn't think this through at all.

"I...uh...wow I didnt think this plan through. I have no idea. I've never actually." She sighs and nods pulling him up as well.

"Well. You clearly came here to not be in control so get on your knees." Jonghyun blinks but moves to kneel down and looks at her.

"Before we continue do you want me to pleasure you or do you simply want to be taken out of control for awhile?" Jonghyun flushes with the question but mumbles out the former. He's paying the money, he may as well be pleasured...right?

"What have the other singers done?"

"Both. Even the women that have come have requested both." Jonghyun is surprised by that but nods.

"T-then I choose the former. Id like some pleasure as well." He stumbles over his words a bit but she smiles and runs her fingers under his jaw. Jonghyun staying on his knees as she moves to the far end of the room. She talks as she goes along. Telling him the quick rules of play. Everything is sterilized so theres no worries there. Nothing is recorded or even shown on film. If he wants to stop he must say red, yellow for wait and green for go. She looks at him and asks what his color is. He mumbles green and she smacks something and says No.

"You have to say it confidently or I will assume you really mean yellow and ill stop. That means if youre hesitant i could delay your orgasm. Do you want that?" Jonghyun strongly says No back and she smiles at him. Asking him to remove his clothes to his underwear and he does. Folding his clothes onto the couch before going back to kneeling on the floor. She smiles and praises his quick learning. Jonghyun surprised by a warm feeling in his gut at the praise. Hyomin must notice something because she grins and gets a look in her eye.

"You like the praising? Dont you get enough as a singer?" She tsks and digs through the chest, finding a riding crop and snapping it on her own thigh watching Jonghyun jump a little. She puts that away but grabs the hitachi out and some attachments for it while grabbing lube as well. Jonghyun glances at the other items he can see in the chest and he watches as she grabs one of the items he had been looking at curiously. She turns to him and asks him to come over to her. She ties his hands tightly but not painfully and hooks them above his head, he grunts a little as hes on his toes and she pushes a stool towards him. A holder against the front of it.

"Sit." He does so and isnt surprised when his crotch lines up almost to the holder. Hyomin putting just the wand on first, strapping it tight as she adjusts it a little. Smiling at Jonghyun whos watching the hitachi wand get moved a bit too close to his clothed dick. He asked for it but this was real and really happening. She turns it on low and Jonghyun jumps. The vibration barely there through his boxers but just enough he can sense the tingle. She watches as he attempts to wiggle towards it. She moves it back a bit and he suddenly realizes he's not meant to feel it fully. He groans and stops trying to move now. She praises him. Stroking his jaw with her long nailed hand.

"You learn so quickly. You deserve to be awarded." Jonghyun stares at her and he gives a tiny nod, his mouth dropping open when she wraps her lubed up hand around his dick, she had slipped her hand into his underwear. He gasps at the feel but immediately groans as she strokes him. Jonghyun whimpers when she pulls her hand away, lubing the hitachi as she pushes the wand closer to him. Its gentle vibrations sending sparks up Jonghyuns spine as it vibrates against his dick. The boy tensing immediately, torn between moving his hips closer and rub against it or move away from the intensity. Hyomin smiles and turns it off watching him relax immediately.

"Doing so good." She runs her nails gently down his chest and he whimpers a bit. By the time his session is over, he had came twice and nearly blacked out once. His body feeling much lighter now but still a bit stressed. She wishes him luck with his comeback and blows him a kiss as she leaves the room. He burns red a bit but gets dressed and heads to the front once someone comes to get him. Jonghyun pays with cash and thanks the receptionist for his suggestion on who to go with. They wave him off and ask if hed like to schedule another appointment. He hesitates but nods. Once a month. He could manage that. Anything more and hed just stress out that someone would catch him. Once he gets home, he hops into the shower to clean up better than with the rag he used earlier and finds himself pretty relaxed a the moment, putting a 'do not disturb' sticker on his door as he shuts it and lays in bed exhausted. He wants to nap. He knows he cant though.

Four months of appointments go by before he's caught by one of his group members. Minhyun stands in front of him.

"Monthly appointment?" Jonghyun looks up at him and nods gently, heading into the crowd of people. Minhyun following him curious where hes going.

"What are you doing? You can't come with me." Minhyun scoffs and links arms with him.

"Why not?" He tries to think of an excuse as the other continues to follow him. Quickly he calls the location, asking if hes able to bring friends. He is. They just have to fillout everything he had to before as well. He thanks them and hangs up.

"Fine. But whatever you see or whoever you see its confidential and you have to fill out all the paperwork too." Minhyun nods amused by how secretive the other is being. When they arrive to the nondescript building Minhyun looks around confused but Jonghyun just pushes him to the counter. Telling the regular guy he's there for his appointment and his friend would like to fill out a sheet. He hands him a clipboard and raises an eyebrow at Jonghyun.

"He kept following me." The guy laughs and once Minhyun fills out the form albeit confused they head back to Jonghyuns usual room. Minhyun gaping at some of the things they pass, the man leaves them claiming Hyomin will be with them shortly and this causes Minhyun to turn to him.

"What is this place?!" Jonghyun grabs some water and hands Minhyun a glass as well as he sits on the couch.

"You wanted to come along. Sit. You don't have to participate but this helps me relax." Jonghyun glances at the other and can see his hand shaking a bit and tugs him onto the couch.

"Listen. Its not the most common thing for stress relief, and you hardly worry about things but I need to let go sometimes. This is that. You can leave, i can push a button for him to comeback for you if you're this uncomfortable but you cant talk about this. Okay?" Minhyun looks at him and then around the dim room still confused.

"What exactly is this Hyomin person going to be doing?" Jonghyun goes to answer when she walks in and hears the question.

"Make him a blubbering mess of course." Jonghyun looks at her a bit annoyed and shakes his head.

"When has that ever happened?" She laughs and pats his cheek looking at Minhyun who looks ready to run once seeing this person in such clothing. She smiles and holds her hand out.

"Im Hyomin. You don't have to say your name, its all confidential here. I may know who you are but ill never use your name or reveal anything to anyone. I quite enjoy this job and I've helped many singers get rid of their stress. Male and female alike." Jonghyun watches Minhyun decide as Hyomin pats his knee.

"You can decide. I can work on two at a time but lets get you started shall we?" Jonghyun nods and Hyomin asks what number this month had been and he groans out an eight. They had had concerts and had to get on a few too many planes. His everything hurts. She nods and pats the other chair, asking him to strip to his underwear as usual which he does and hears Minhyun sputter in surprise. The chair faces away from Minhyun so he cant see much but it still makes Jonghyun a bit tense and Hyomin leans forward over the back of the chair to whisper to him. Running her hands up and down his chest as she speaks. Jonghyun relaxing from the talking and rhythmic movements of her hands on him. Hyomin continues like this till Jonghyun is relaxed and melted against the chair before moving to her box of goodies. Jonghyun glances her way as she picks what shell use. Minhyun suddenly moving up by Jonghyun to look at him.

"You do seem relaxed but why is she getting....those." Hyomin smiles at Minhyun and pats the stool he had used a few months before.

"Strip down to your underwear and sit on here. I can explain then. Jonghyun requested sensual this time so these are for you." Minhyuns eye brows raise and he takes in the stool with the small holding attachment. Jonghyun pats his butt and smiles at him.

"I can look away, but trust me..youll feel like a noodle after that stool." Minhyun looks at Jonghyun and then Hyomin before nodding and begins to strip down, pausing with his shirt; Hyomin telling him he can leave it on but his arms will be above his head. This makes him remove it not wanting his view to be hindered if hes doing this. Settling on the stool he pokes at the holder confused and glances over at Jonghyun who Hyomin is saying things to into his ear as she rubs something on him. Minhyun can see everything from this perspective and feels his cheeks burn at the look on his face and the fact he's getting hard. Maybe he should have left. He doesnt exactly get aroused by women like this. Maybe it wont be so bad? Minhyun taking his eyes off him for a moment when he hears a hitch in his voice; he wishes he hadnt looked. Nothing could have prepared him for that. Hyomin's hand beneath Jonghyuns underwear stroking him slowly but deliberately. Jonghyuns eyes shut but his mouth parted as he lets small gasps and groans out. Minhyun finds he can't look away despite knowing he should. It wasnt right to watch your best friend get worked slowly into a climax as he jerks his hips lightly. He doesn't even know if Hyomin told him he's watching. Jonghyun would probably stop her if he knew, then again Hyomin hasnt looked up to see him watching either. When she does look at him, she smiles and asks if he's okay sitting for a few more minutes and he nods quickly. Hyomin's question having to remind Jonghyun he wasnt alone as his eyes, lidded and glazed slightly look at Minhyun. Eyes catching the same time Hyomin jerks her wrist just right and Minhyun swears hell never get the view of Jonghyun cumming out of his mind. Jonghyun glances away as hes panting and Hyomin cleans off her hand as she pats his chest. Telling him to rest a bit, something about it being a stronger one than usual and Minhyun feels his ears burn more as he hears that and glances down at his own erection. Traitor. He thinks as Hyomin walks over she smiles at him.

"The sensual path still gets you to climax but much slower and more relaxing. Do you want that as well or do you want to have the same treatment your friend had his first time. Minhyun frowns a bit and Jonghyun mumbles from his chair to do the treatment. In all honesty, Jonghyun just wants to see Minhyun let go of his control. The other hating it when he cant make decisions or something. Hyomin explains the stop light procedure and asks him what color he is currently. He thinks but nods shortly after saying Green loudly and Jonghyun chuckles at Hyomin oooing at him.

"That one had to be taught confidence in answering my questions."

"Hey. Confidential information." Hyomin grins at him and shrugs as she suddenly hooks the wand up to the holder. Hyomin requesting his arms which he gives and she ties them lightly before stretching to put the ties over the hook above him. Minhyun looks up at it surprised but then down when she turns on the wand; it's just barely touching his body or even the fabric, but he can still feel it. He squirms a bit and jolts when he moves his hips and manages to get the wand to touch. Hyomin tsks as he cries out having not expected the feeling.

"So impatient." Minhyuns panting slightly as Jonghyun laughs sleepily. Hyomin scolding him as well. 'Dont you dare fall asleep. Ill take your relaxation up a notch if you try.' Jonghyun ofcourse grumbles at her and she leaves Minhyun for a moment before shes whispering in Jonghyuns ear what she has for him if he doesnt behave.

"We've never done that before." She nods explaining she thought it might be nice for him considering and he turns a bit red then. Minhyun a bit curious but instead just glares at the wand still vibrating away causing his erection to get even harder than it was. Hyomin wanders by and grabs whatever it was she had for Jonghyun and leads him behind Minhyun so its more private. Minhyun can hear the cap of something pop, and he automatically assumes its more oil until he hears a hiss of pain and feels the sound go straight to his dick.

"This isnt good for my heart..." he mumbles to himself as he tries to focus on anything other than whats behind him right now. Jonghyun moaning softly from whatever is going on before he cries out in pleasure, Jonghyun pushing back against her fingers and she slips the bullet toy in on low. She has him sit and he nods quickly that its in the right spot. Minhyun hears the snap of his underwear and Jonghyun groans before he's back in his sight, sitting down carefully but Minhyun can see the redness starting down his neck and chest from everything and wishes he knew what just happened. A hand is snapped in front of him and he looks at Hyomin. She holds up a small remote.

"This is for you." Minhyun sees Jonghyuns head pop up from that, his eyes wide as she gives the remote to Minhyun whos about to be incoherent if she does things right. She whispers to him from behind as she runs her hands down his chest as well.

"You can imagine him if youd like. If you comeback alone you can even have a male domme who'd be happy to play with you. He got me cause he needed a gentle hand." She says as she rubs her hand over his clothed erection and smiles as he groans.

"You don't really need that gentleness do you?" At some point she had lubricated her hand, sliding it into his underwear as she squeezes him. He cries out with a small nod agreeing with her. He's the baby of his family, he's always been coddled, he doesn't want that now. She strokes him quickly and hard and thrusts into her hand a few times. She grins at him as his hips stutter when she removes her hand. Using whats left to slick up the wand thats still buzzing away in front of him. Minhyun cries out when she pushes it against his dick, squirming in his seat unable to really move from it without risking a fall. His fingers squeezing around the remote in his hand, maybe its for the wand?? He pushes whatever button he can manage and hears Jonghyun cry out and catches a glimpse of him arch off the couch. He hits another button and Jonghyun relaxes a bit, his thighs shaking enough even he can see it. Hyomin appears beside him and asks how he is. He says green, his mind more set on watching whatever is happening to Jonghyun and Hyomin had figured that out. Suddenly he's pressed right against the wand with his ass exposed. He tries to straighten but cant. Jonghyun watching in a daze. Hyomin assuring Minhyun shell bring Jonghyun over in a bit. Minhyun screams in surprise as Jonghyun watches a paddle hit right across Minhyuns ass. His eyes watching as his ass basically jiggles and feels bad for watching. 'But he had watched me...' he thinks as he locks eyes with Minhyun. The older man crying out at the next hit, this just wouldn't work to get him to climax she decided. Tugging Minhyun off the stool but keeping his hands above his head, he tip toed a bit, his ass still hanging out of his underwear while the front has a growing wet stain. Minhyun is shocked and surprised when he feels warmth against him. Minhyun glances down and sees Jonghyun being tied up as well before hes pulled against Minhyun and tied to the hook too. Jonghyuns face nearly as red as a tomato. Their height difference not mattering that much at their erections apparently. Everytime they move, they both whimper about the friction. Glad for underwear but also not. Jonghyun looks at him and asks if he can have the remote. Minhyun raising an eyebrow at him.

"The remote I have?"

"Yes, give it." Minhyun smirks and shakes his head turning the remote up a level. Jonghyuns hips punching forward into his as they both cry out. Hyomin laughs and asks if they need her. Both glaring at her as she laughs again, sitting back to watch. Jonghyun whimpers and rests his head forward against Minhyuns chest.

"P-Please give me the remote." Minhyun watches him a bit, can feel how much his body is shaking. His curiosity gets the better of him and he hits the button he finally realizes is an arrow and gives a soft groan as Jonghyun cries out, pushing up against Minhyuns leg/hip.

"M-Minhyun please." Minhyun dropping the remote out of surprise. Never expecting his name to leave Jonghyuns mouth like that. Jonghyun cries out, his toes curling as he cums. Minhyun following shortly after thanks to the first hand experience in seeing and feeling Jonghyun climax. Jonghyun shaking afterwards and Hyomin turns off the remote causing Jonghyun to slump against Minhyun. Giving them both a wide grin.

"You're both welcome." Minhyun and Jonghyun looks at her tiredly and she smiles, lowering Jonghyuns hands at the moment.

"Spread them. Ill let you relax after." Minhyun feels Jonghyun spread his legs a bit and Hyomin stands behind him, his best friend gripping the ropes attaching them as Hyomin takes care of the toy she had given him. Jonghyun slouches with a shaky breath and Minhyun keeps himself from nudging him and kissing his temple. She helps Jonghyun over to the chair he was in earlier and looks at Minhyun.

"You want another round or you good?" Minhyun shakes his head a bit but Jonghyun tiredly tells her to go till hes a noodle too. Minhyun laughs and wiggles a leg.

"Already a noodle. Im tall and lanky." Jonghyun stares before shaking his head with a small grin. Hyomin shrugs and moves closer to Minhyun.

"We can try an attachment on that wand, you may appreciate that." She leans to his ear to whisper.

"Its tight, you can imagine whomever youd like." Minhyuns eyes widen and he looks at her amused.

"Youre too perceptive." She grins and shrugs.

"You're easy to read. Not sure how youve managed this long with notice."

"Only they," he looks over to a half asleep Jonghyun for emphasis. "Havent noticed. The other three have." Hyomin laughs and shrugs.

"Maybe that little session will have pushed some thoughts to his oblivious mind. Do you want try it? We do have showers and you have another 25 minutes till your session is up." Minhyun nods and she grins as if he just said she won a trip. He finds himself lubbed up and swallows at the attachment she has. Its just a small cylinder tube and she smirks at him as she strokes him to full hardness. Whispering things only for him to hear.

"He's not asleep so I'd be careful what words you use." Minhyun bites his lip and glances over to see if shes telling the truth and locks eyes with him; feeling his heart race then and looks away with his ears burning. Hyomin moving behind him as she slips the wand on his tip, turning it on without warning. Minhyun gasping and pushing his hips forward to get it further down but she holds it over the single area. Minhyun groans and keeps his hips still, knowing shell be pleased and slip the toy off the sensitive tip. Hyomin pats his hip happily and slips it up and down. Stroking him with the toy as he tries not to thrust. His hips jerking slightly as his hands grip the ropes above him. Tipping his head back as he thrusts forward a bit. Hyomin tsking before pulling it back to the tip and holding it there before turning it off. Minhyun crying out in frustration from having been so close. He can feel eyes on him and knows theyre Jonghyuns but he can't bring himself to look at him. He'd want to blow right then. Hyomin strokes him with the toy off and puts the image of Jonghyuns mouth in his mind.

"Ive made him hold items in his mouth before. Its quite the sight. He'd easily be able to hold you till his jaw got numb. His lips were quite puffy after." She turns the toy on after putting the image in his head and he groans as he cums. Biting his lip to keep Jonghyuns name off his tongue as he does. He slumps panting as she cleans him up best she can, hissing a little when she goes over the tip. She smirks and turns to Jonghyun who is standing near a door he hadnt noticed.

"You need to bring him again. Ive never had a client so sensitive after just two orgasms before." Minhyun doesnt try to hide the blush that burns his face that time. Jonghyun glances at him and nods.

"I mean, its up to him but I wouldn't mind the tag along again." Minhyun looks over at him surprised and stumbles when she lets his feet fully touch the ground again. His arms mostly numb now as she massages them lightly. Jonghyun having disappeared into the door and he can hear water running now. Remembering that Hyomin said they had showers, she pats his ass and wishes him luck.

"Go shower. Youll need help in a bit. Your arms maybe the most noodly part of you for a few minutes." He laughs feeling how numb his arms are and nods. Hyomin calling bye to Jonghyun saying shell see him next month as she leaves. Going to the door, he peeks inside to see Jonghyun fully naked and in the water.

"Can I?" Jonghyun nods and moves over a bit.

"Do you need any help? She had your arms up for a while." He gives a small nod and Jonghyun smiles, suddenly grabbing a small stool patting it. Minhyun sits under the water spray on the stool as Jonghyun stands beside him to wash his hair. Minhyun keeping his head down with his hands on his lap.

"You don't have anything to say?" Minhyun looks up at him and shrugs.

"I think I'm processing I just had some stranger bring me off twice while my best friend watched." Jonghyun laughs and nods saying 'okay fair.' He washes Minhyuns hair before moving away so he can stand and they both can wash up. Jonghyun finishes up first and grabbing the towel by the door.

"We have fifteen minutes before our session is over so you can take your time." He smiles at Minhyun and heads out drying his hair before drying his body. Minhyun nods and finishes washing up before grabbing some towels and walking out. Jonghyun dressed but wearing Minhyuns shirt.

"Uh. Thats my shirt..." he mumbles and holds up. Jonghyuns shirt, knowing itll be a tad too short to tuck into his pants and pouts a little. Jonghyun looks at him surprised then at his shirt.

"I didnt notice." He tugs off the shirt and hands it to Minhyun with a smile. The other feeling his ears burn a little before taking the shirt.

"Thanks. I would've worn yours but its too short. I cant tuck in my shirt." Jonghyun laughs and waves him off shaking his head. Theyre dressed and escorted out, the receptionist grinning at them and handing Minhyun Hyomins card.

"She said if you want to do any private sessions she'll happily work you in." Minhyun nods embarrassed and they head out with their disguises on. Jonghyun glances over at Minhyun a few times before nudging him.

"You don't think I'm weird for going there?" Minhyun shakes his head.

"I dont understand why you go, but I already think you're weird. This wont change that." Jonghyun shoves at him and they head to Minhyuns apartment near the main dorm to discuss things better without interruptions. They order chicken and some pizza as well once they're in.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"How long have you been going?" Jonghyun shrugs.

"I think that was my fourth or fifth trip. I only go once a month." Minhyun nods. Wondering why he doesnt go more often.

"Its expensive, and I let my stress pile up before I go." Minhyun laughs.

"Understandable." Jonghyun nods and picks at his nails before Minhyun covers his hands to stop him from picking at his nails. He doesnt like Jonghyun panicking about things, he knows its a normal thing for the young leader and he smiles at him.

"I may take her up on coming back. Not every time. I dont get stressed that much but it was fun."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
